The present invention relates to assays and kits using porcine carotid arteries for screening compounds to identify modulators of angiogenesis. In particular, an assay for rapidly screening compounds that inhibit angiogenesis is provided.
Angiogenesis is normally observed in wound healing, fetal and embryonal development and formation of the corpus luteum, endometrium and placenta. The control of angiogenesis is a highly regulated system of angiogenic stimulators and inhibitors. Thus, angiogenesis is a critical component of the body""s normal physiology, especially during wound healing.
In addition, the control of angiogenesis has been found to be altered in certain disease states, and, in many cases, the pathological damage associated with the disease is related to the uncontrolled angiogenesis. It also has a detrimental aspect, for example, when blood vessels multiply and enhance growth and metastasis of tumors. Aberrant angiogenesis is also associated with numerous disorders, including rheumatoid arthritis, where blood vessels invade the joint and destroy cartilage, and numerous ophthalmologic pathologies, such as diabetic retinopathies in which new capillaries invade the vitreous, bleed and cause blindness, and macular degeneration, prostate cancer and Kaposi""s carcinoma. Angiogenesis is essential to tumor development and growth. Prevention of angiogenesis can inhibit solid tumor growth.
Compounds that have anti-angiogenic activity can be used, for example, as anti-tumor agents and for the treatment of ophthalmic disorders, particularly involving the retina and vitreous humor, and for hyperproliferative dermatological disorders, such as psoriasis, that have an angiogenic component. Thus, compounds that enhance angiogenesis and compounds that inhibit angiogenesis are being sought.
This has led to a search for specific inhibitors of endothelial cell growth. As a result, there is an interest in measuring proliferation of endothelial cells under inhibitory and stimulatory conditions as screens for discovery of inhibitors (or alternatively stimulators) of angiogenesis.
Direct assessment of cell numbers, either microscopically or by particle counter is time consuming and not amenable for high throughput screening. Consequently, direct assessment has been replaced by indirect methods, such as by packed cell volume, by chemical determination of a cellular component, for example, protein or deoxyribonucleic acid, or by uptake of a chromogenic dye such as neutral red.
These methods can be laborious when handling large numbers of cultures, and also inaccurate at low cell densities. For high throughput screening protocols it is necessary to rapidly and accurately measure low cell densities and/or relatively small changes in cell number over a large range of cell densities. Presently available protocols to not provide a means to do this. Thus, there is a need for convenient, rapid and reproducible assays for identifying agents that modulate angiogenesis.
Therefore it is an object herein to provide a method for identifying compounds that modulate angiogenesis. In particular, it is an object herein to provide a method of screening for inhibitors of angiogenesis.
The present invention relates to assays and kits using porcine carotid arteries for screening compounds to identify modulators of angiogenesis. In particular, an assay for rapidly screening compounds that inhibit angiogenesis is provided.
A first embodiment of the present invention is illustrated by a method of analyzing the angiogenesis modulating effect of a compound, comprising the steps of:
(a) incubating a sample comprised of a fragment of porcine carotid artery with the compound;
(b) generating images of the sample; and
(c) quantitating the images to determine the extent of angiogenesis.
In a second embodiment, the incubation of step (a) is done in a humidified atmosphere of about 5% carbon dioxide at about 30xc2x0 C. to about 40xc2x0 C. for about 1 to 4 weeks.
In yet another embodiment, the incubation of step (a) is done in a humidified atmosphere of about 5% carbon dioxide at about 37xc2x0 C. for about 2 to 3 weeks.
The process wherein the incubation of step (a) is done using Matrigel(trademark) as the matrix is yet one more embodiment.
Also encompassed by the present invention is the method described above wherein the images generated in step (b) are digital.
In still another embodiment, the digital images are quantitated in step (c) using image analysis software.
Another embodiment is the method described above wherein the digital images are quantitated in step (c) using image analysis software and the vessel body is subtracted out of the pixel calculation.
A preferred embodiment is a method of analyzing the angiogenesis modulating effect of a compound, comprising the steps of:
(a) incubating a sample comprised of a fragment of porcine carotid artery with the compound in a humidified atmosphere of about 5% carbon dioxide at about 37xc2x0 C. for about 2 to 3 weeks;
(b) generating digital images of the sample; and
(c) quantitating the digital images to determine the extent of angiogenesis by using image analysis software.
A subembodiment of the present invention is the method described above wherein the angiogenesis modulating effect is inhibition of angiogenesis.
Another embodiment is a method of analyzing the angiogenesis inhibiting effect of a compound, comprising the steps of:
(a) incubating a sample comprised of a fragment of porcine arotid artery with the compound in a humidified atmosphere of about 5% carbon dioxide at about 37xc2x0 C. for about 2 to 3 weeks in a Matrigel(trademark) matrix;
(b) generating digital images of the sample; and
(c) quantitating the digital images to determine the extent of angiogenesis by using image analysis software.
Also encompassed by the instant claims is a kit for analyzing the angiogenesis modulating effect of a compound, comprising a fragment of porcine carotid artery in a medium with sufficient nutrients to allow growth of new vascular tissue.
In the claims, xe2x80x9cporcine carotid arteryxe2x80x9d refers to blood vessels from both adult and fetal animals.
The study of angiogenesis as a therapeutic target requires a reliable, physiologically relevant, and technically straightforward assay. An ex vivo assay bridges the gap between cell-based assays, which may not realistically represent the complex process of vessel sprouting, and in vivo assays, which are time consuming and expensive. Porcine carotid arteries provide an ideal tissue source for angiogenesis inhibitor screens due to their availability, physiological relevance and large size. The present assay has numerous advantages over the rat aortic ring assay (Nicosia, R. F., et al, In Vitro. 18:538-549). Among these advantages is that it reduces the number of animals used, increases reproducibility (decreased animal-to-animal variability), decreases costs by eliminating need to house animals since tissue source is commercially available, and increases productivity.
Angiogenesis is a complex biological process which is the result of a variety of cellular interactions. Tissue fragments growing in a three-dimensional matrix provide a model system for the study of angiogenic processes with a complete source of relevant cell types. Evaluation of angiogenic compounds is a difficult process and often requires a variety of assays to determine the potential of a given compound as a therapeutic agent. An assay that is often used to evaluate angiogenesis is the aortic ring assay as mentioned above. Although this assay addresses the complexity of cell-type interactions, it has numerous disadvantages including animal to animal variability.
By purchasing blood vessels from an abattoir, many issues associated with the use of research animals are avoided. Not only is the number of animals used per assay reduced, but need to house research animals is also eliminated. This creates both social and economic savings. Due to the close approximation of porcine to human vasculature, adult porcine carotid arteries serve as the most useful source of tissue for this relatively high throughput assay.
If only a small number of compounds are to be tested, fetal porcine carotid arteries may be more appropriate; their sterility, shorter growth time, and lack of fascia make them ideal. In order to semi-automate the assay using adult porcine carotid arteries, several options must be considered. Cutting methods should incorporate a pushing or pressing motion, as opposed to a tearing method and an automatic tissue cutter would be useful for making uniform pieces of tissue. This will aid in the imaging process. The dosing regimen should be investigated to best suit the facilities available; if there are time constraints or sample limitations, the dosing schedule can be somewhat reduced. Reagents must be sterile when dosing, although the assay setup can be done on a bench top.
The recommended matrix, Matrigel(trademark), is a trademark of Becton Dickinson Labware. Matrigel(trademark) is isolated from the EHS mouse sarcoma (See U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,000, herein incorporated by reference). It is composed of laminin, collagen IV, entactin, and heparan sulfate proteoglycan. It also contains growth factors, matrix metalloproteinases, and other components.
The use of Matrigel(trademark) as the matrix has both advantages and disadvantages. Matrigel(trademark) does not solidify as rapidly as fibrin or collagen, so it is technically easier to manipulate. However, it is more expensive than either fibrin or collagen and contains growth factors. RGF Matrigel(trademark) (reduced growth factor) is recommended because the growth factors are kept to a minimum, but it is still difficult to control for the exact amount of growth factors present. Variability is mitigated by using Matrigel(trademark) from the same lot.
In order to get statistically relevant data, at least six replicates should be run (one row of the 48 well plate). Twenty plates worth of tissue can generally be obtained from one adult porcine carotid artery, or approximately eighty samples per assay. The assay tolerates up to 0.5% dimethylsulfoxide, and thus is suitable for compound screening. Known angiogenesis inhibitors can be detected and activity can be statistically quantified.
In this assay, the major stimulant of control growth is by bFGF (found in bovine brain extract). By manipulating growth conditions, such as growth factor stimulants and oxygen content during incubation, the assay may be adapted to other uses, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art.